Against all Odds
by ThePhoenixKing101
Summary: In the real world, a fatal accident puts two best friends into an early grave. Though fate has other plans. A mysterious force transports the two boys to a new dimension, the world of Pokemon, where they find all forms of the wondrous creatures, fight great enemies, take on perilous adventures, and meet all sorts of new friends. Lets watch as they challenge their destiny. And win.
1. Prologue

**This is a form of collab between me and my friend. I hope any who read this enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**  
 **-**  
Far on the outskirts of human contact with the Pokemon world, where only the elite are allowed to even walk, two boys ponder what was to happen next.

"Brenden."

"Yes Tyler?"

"How did this all happen?"

"I don't know Tyler.. Maybe we were just meant to be here. Or not, maybe it's just luck."

"Bad luck."

The two boys sit on the peak of Mt. Silver, their legs hanging over the edge, the blistering winds barely affecting them.

"I don't know, after all we've lost, why does it keep happening?"

"Because second chances were meant to be hard, not a walk in the park."

"This is your second chance. I lost mine a long time ago, along with many others."

"You know no one blames you for that, you weren't yourself, you couldn't control yourself."

The one who just spoke, Brenden, comforted the other, rubbing his shoulder.

"And plus, they screwed up didn't they? They have lost their weapon, and gave it to us."

The other boy, Tyler, chuckles lightly and nods

"True enough Brenden, True enough."

The two boys stand up, a pokeball in each of their hands. The taller one, Tyler, clicks the center, a huge metal four-legged behemoth appears beside him, Brenden copies the motion, a tall shark like dragon appearing beside the metal behemoth.

"Are we going to do this? End all of this now?" Tyler asks his companion, who nods slowly.

"Yeah, might as well. We are the only ones strong enough to finish this. The champions have fallen, The gym leaders are disappearing every day, And now Red has left his post on Silver. The signs are there, and we have been missing them, or we are just that slow."

"I hate it when we screw up, and it seems to happen way too often nowadays."

"yeah. Now are you ready? You know what's next."

"Yeah, we have to go collect the cavalry."

The boys jump on their respective Pokemon, as they walk to the edge of the peak. They look at each other once, before nodding.

"now, let's head to Cinnibar.. Where this all began."

Tyler nods slightly, lowering his head. A tear falls as his Pokemon spins its four arms in a circle and rotates its sides like a top, and descends the mountainside, his companion's dragon running at light speeds down the cliff side.

Tyler let's out a nearly silent sob as he glances at Brenden atop his Pokemon.

"Damn you Giovanni.. Damn you." He says quietly.

 **I hope you enjoyed this teaser, this prologue is set in the far future of the story, and the next chapter will begin the real story.**

 **As usual, if you enjoyed this, Like fav and GIVE IT A STAR! Oh and comment.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Ow... It hurts..._

"Ty... Ty..er...Ty.. ler.. Wa.. Up.."

 _Who is that? Sounds familiar.._

"TYLER!"

 _JEEZUS!_

In the midst of a large fenced in grassy area, a large boy, with black, short and shaggy hair, forces his light blue eyes open to see a smaller blond boy standing over him.

"Dammit Brenden." He slowly stands up, dusting himself off. "Why'd ya have to yell?"

"Because your difficult to wake up, you freaking sloth."

 _"_ Oh shut up."

The blonde boy stands his full height though he is considerably shorter. He has neat and clean cut blonde hair. along with his green eyes, he has a pair of glasses, and a bright smile as his friend Tyler rises and glares at him.

The boys continue to bicker, unaware of their surroundings.

 _"_ Um.. Hello?" A voice calls out, getting the attention of the two boys. They swivel their heads to see a small group of people, all dressed in a form of scientific apparel.

 _"_ Hello!" Tyler yells out, a smile on his face as he straightens , the other boy, Brenden doing the same.

They both wore a form of black shorts and black shirts, Tyler's was sleeveless, and Brenden had his glasses. Besides that, their clothing attire was very similar, and neither had any shoes.

"What are you boys doing here?" The man in front asked, an old and wrinkled smile forming on his face with the statement.

The two boys look at each other, before looking back at the old man, the taller one: Tyler, spoke as his hand scratched the back of his head nervously.

"We don't really know." He laughs nervously. "All we seem to remember is the bright light of a car heading towards us, blackness, and then we were here.." He says, Brenden nodding along with his words.

"We don't even know where we are. Or how long we have been here.." Brenden adds in catching the lead scientists attention.

"Hmm how interesting, how about you come with me and we can get this sorted out." He says and gestures for the boys to follow him to a large white building in the distance.

Tyler and Brenden run to catch up with him after a brief pause, Tyler slowly coming to a slow walk alongside the elderly man.

"I myself am a fond believer of introductions so I shall start, my name is Tyler and my friend is Brenden, what is your name?" He asks a smile forming on his face as he puts his hands behind his head in relaxation as he walks.

"Most people refer to me as Professor Oak, I'm happy to make your acquaintance."


	3. Chapter 2

"How interesting. You come from a place that is similar to this world, but has far more technological advances? Amazing!"

All of this being said by an ecstatic professor Oak who paced in front of Brenden and Tyler, while they looked around in interest at Oak's lab after recounting what they remembered and then some.

"Well I am absolutely fascinated by this and I'm a Pokemon professor, not a spatial specialist!" Oak says as he walks past them again, this time catching Brenden's attention.

"What did you just say?"

Both Tyler and Oak look at Brenden in confusion as the blonde gets up and walks up to the professor.

"Just now, what was that you said?" He asks again, this time in Oak's face, nearly touching his nose to the professor's.

"That I'm a Pokemon professor?"

"I thought that was what you said, now it makes sense, why I thought I knew your name."

He turned to look at Tyler and cracked a grin, while Tyler looked at him strangely.

"Just think about what he said Tyler, he's a POKEMON professor." Brenden says, bringing Tyler to look at Oak with a confused expression.

That expression went from confusion, to doubt, and then to excitement within five seconds as he jumped from his set and ran up to Brenden.

"You think..?"

"Yes"

"And he might?"

"Maybe."

This conversation was abrupt and quick, with it ending in Tyler running over to Professor Oak and grabbing his arm, pulling him over to Brenden.

"Your sure that's what you said?" Tyler asks quickly and Oak nods, slightly nervously.

"Yes I'm a Pokemon professor, why? Don't you have Pokemon professors in your world?" He asks simply, looking between the two of them as Brenden and Tyler glance at each other and back at Professor Oak.

"I think we need to tell you more about our world."

* * *

"What do you mean, you have no Pokemon left!?" Tyler exclaims loudly, advancing on professor oak as Brenden tried(and failed) to hold him back.

After another brief explanation of how their world had no Pokemon, just virtual games of them, the professor and the two boys had started up a conversation about Pokemon, and ended with Tyler asking if they could have one. Unfortunately all the starters had been taken a day ago, and that set Tyler off.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Oak yelled quickly as Tyler started getting closer, making Tyler slowly come to a stop.

"We have no regular starter Pokemon, no, but we did recently get a shipment from a national breeder, that contained several new baby Pokemon." He continued as Brenden came from behind Tyler, smacking him upside the head as he did. "It would be unorthodox, but I think we can arrange for you to pick one each." He finished, smiling slightly at Tyler's giddy expression.

"Come with me."

* * *

In front of the two boys sat two pokeballs, which contained each of the Pokemon they had picked. Though it took awhile, since there were plenty to pick from. In the end however, both of the boys were happy with their choice.

"Go! Beldum!" Tyler yelled and tapped the center of the pokeball, releasing the large steel type Pokemon, which immediately looked at Tyler strangely as he looked at the Pokemon in wonder, petting its ball like head.

It nuzzled itself against his hand and made a cheerful noise in response.

"Beeell- Dum" it cried as Tyler pet it again.

On the other side of the room, Brenden was greeting his new Pokemon.

"Go. Abra." Brenden quietly said and tapped the center, releasing the equally quiet Psi Pokemon. They both stared at each other for a second before Brenden slowly scratched the quiet psychic type behind the ears, earning a strange purr from the Pokemon.

"Ab-Abraaa"

"Your a nice Pokemon."

The boys both continued this exchange as Oak walked into the room, carrying a set of two red small computers.

"Those two Pokemon were special according to the breeder, I don't know how though." Oak says handing both of the two boys one of the small red computers. "This is what's called a pokedex, and has been nationalized for the sake of recording your pokemon's data." He said quietly as the boys opened them and scanned their Pokemon.

"Huh, that's interesting." Brenden says as he looks at Abra's moves.

"What's interesting?" Tyler asks as he is suddenly tackled by his Beldum, who nuzzles his hand, asking for more petting.

"You'll find out soon."

"Why's that?"

"Because I want to battle you. Now"

This gets both Tyler's and Oak's attentions as Brenden looks at Tyler with a confident expression, returning his new Abra to its pokeball.

As oak looks unsure, Tyler smirks and recalls his Beldum.

"Now that's something we agree on." He says as he cracks his neck. "Is there anywhere we can go for a quick battle?" He asks as he looks over at Oak who nods, still looking unsure.

"Then let's do this"


	4. Chapter 3

"There are no rules for this fight besides no attacking the trainers. You may send out your Pokemon." Oak says as he stands on the sidelines, deciding to be a referee for Brendan and Tyler's Pokemon battle, staged outside of his lab in the field of course.

Both boys look each other in the eye, a determined expression on Tyler's face and a passive but confident smile on Brenden's.

"Go Beldum!"

Tyler yells and releases his new Beldum, the Pokemon facing forward, silent and intimidating.

"Let's go Abra, finish this quick."

Brenden simply says and releases his Abra, which hums lightly as it hovers in the air with its legs crossed.

The boys stare quietly in the other's direction, waiting for the opposite to make a move. Tyler is the one to break the silence.

"Beldum, Take Down!" He yells and Beldum races forward, intent on slamming into Abra.

"Teleport out of the way Abra."

Brenden says simply and watches as Beldum misses his target by a fraction of a second and slams into the ground, injuring himself with the knockback damage.

Tyler narrows his eyes and sends another command.

"Again Beldum, track his movements this time!"

Beldum obeys and readies another attack, charging at Abra again.

Suddenly Brenden smirks and points at Beldum.

"Abra, teleport above Beldum and use Fire Punch on its back."

Abra obeys as Tyler's eyes widen and he opens his mouth to send a command to Beldum, but was too late.

Abra appeared directly over Beldum as its dark red eye widens slightly in realization. With a resounding THUD, Abra slammed a fire coated fist into Beldum, knocking it to the ground.

"Beldum NO!" Tyler yells as Beldum is revealed to be lying on the ground after the dust settles.

"And the battle goes to-" oak starts but looks in astonishment as Beldum suddenly rises and slams into Abra from below with full force, knocking it out of its hover and onto its back, in front an utterly shocked Brenden.

"How did it take that hit and still be able to use a take down without fainting?" He asks as Abra slowly rises, breathing heavily.

"Because that wasn't a take down" Tyler says as he smirks, Beldum moving in front of him.

"It was a move it rarely knows, called head butt, both of our Pokemon had special moves it seems." He says and points at Abra.

"Beldum attack with head butt!" He yells and Beldum charges again, prepped to slam into Abra.

"Teleport Abra!" Brenden yells, his voice gaining a hint of desperation to it.

Beldum flies past Abra again, this time turning to locate the Psi Pokemon.

"Again, chase it down Beldum!"

"Keep on teleporting!"

Both of the boys yell their respective commands and watch as their Pokemon carry out their orders flawlessly.

After five minutes of watching them continuously play a game of cat and mouse, Tyler smirks as Abra teleports again.

"When he reappears, slam him with a takedown Beldum! He yells and Brenden's eyes narrow.

When Abra reappears he yells his command.

"Meet his attack with Fire Punch!"

Both Pokemon dash towards each other and connect with their attacks, a resounding explosion impacting at the touch of their moves.

Beldum flies back into Tyler who catches him( with difficulty) and Abra flies into the sky, landing a bit away from the battlefield. Brenden rushes to check on his Pokemon, finding him battered and bruised from the last attack, Beldum faring no better.

"The battle is a tie, no winner!" Oak yells as Tyler and Brenden hold their Pokemon and put them back in their pokeballs.

"You did good Beldum."

"You fought admirably Abra."

Both of the boys walk over to each other, a serious expression on their face. It splits into a grin as the bump fists, and give a high five.

"That was fun Brenden, your Abra did great!" Tyler says laughing while Brenden smirks.

"Not as good as your Beldum did, I never expected it to have a move other than Takedown."

"And you think I expected a Fire Punch? I expected your Abra have at best, Hidden Move!"

As they both congratulated each other, Oak came over and gave each of them a card, and a bag.

"Here you'll need these."

The boys looked at the cards, both that had their name, age, and height. With the name Trainer License on the top.

Instead of jumping up and down in excitement, the smirked at each other.

"Ready to explore this vast world?"

"Definitely my good man Brenden, Definitely."

With a few encouraging words from Oak and a promise to visit, the two boys set out from the small town of pallet, walking to their first stop of their adventure, Viridian.

"Hey Brenden."

"Yeah Tyler?"

"I've decided that I'm naming my Beldum."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep, his new name is Tank."

"I don't know what I'll name Abra just yet, but I'll come up with something."

"This is going to be fun."

"I have to agree with you on that Tyler."


	5. Chapter 4

"Abra ,Fire punch."

Brenden muttered for what seemed to be the 100th time that day, watching as 1 out of the hundreds of pidgeys that had attacked them, fell into unconsciousness.

"It's official, I hate pidgey, I hate rattata, and I hate that there's so many of them!" Tyler yells from a few yards ahead of Brenden, as he and his Beldum, Tank are bombarded by a pack of Rattata.

"Tank, HEADBUTT THEM ALL!" He yells out as a Rattata bites into his leg.

Tank obliges and within a minute, all of the rattata had fallen to the ground, except for the one latched onto Tyler's leg. He furiously shook his leg back and forth, trying to unlatch the rat Pokemon, but only succeeded in making it hold on tighter.

With a sigh of irritation, Brenden gestured at Tyler.

"Abra, grab Rattata with a fire punch and teleport it as far away as you can."

Abra carries out the order immediately, grabbing onto the irritating Rattata with a flaming hand, making it squeak in pain. With a flash it was gone, and Tyler let out a sigh of relief as he rubbed his leg.

"I want to get to Viridian soon.." He says mournfully, covering his eyes as Abra appeared right next to him. He scratches behind its ear as it hovers, rewarding his efforts with a purr.

"And thank you ,Abra, for getting rid of that irritating nuisance." He says while grinning at Abra. The psi Pokemon simply hums in acknowledgment, and floats over to Brenden, who sits a few feet away from Tyler.

"This has been a long week."

"And we still have a day or two of walking ahead of us."

Brenden sighs at Tyler's statement, taking in his and Tyler's appearance.

Tyler was the worst off, he had his legs bleeding slightly from Rattata that seemed to always attack his legs, his shorts were ripped and his shirt had a tear from the neck to right below his pecs. Brenden had fared a little better, but had scratches along his face from the rare pidgey that was fast enough to get past his Abra, and a tear from the bottom of his shirt up to his belly button.

He huffed and started to walk to a few trees off in the distance, Tyler not questioning him, but instead recalling Tank into his pokeball.

"Bring me some food back will ya?"

"You better have our sleeping bags out and a fireplace set up or I'll eat the food I grab for you!"

Tyler shook his head while chuckling, and grabbed two sets of sleeping bags from the backpacks Oak had given them.

He had just started to make a fire circle with stones when the sound of footsteps reached his ears.

"Hey I thought you went... Too.. Look for food..." He says as he stands and turns, realizing as he speaks the person walking wasn't Brenden.

It was little kid, with a backwards blue cap on, shorts, and a small tee on. And a pokeball shining in his hand.

Tyler stood up and pulled out Tank's pokeball, looking determinedly at the young trainer.

* * *

In the middle of collecting an apple from a tree, Brenden stops and stares back towards where he came from and frowns.

"Aaab?" His Abra calls out from above, hanging upside down from a branch, and holding about four apples.

"I have a bad feeling Tyler is doing something besides making camp Abra."

"Aaaab..."

"Yeah, probably just me."

"Abrr... Aaa."

* * *

"Get em Tank!"

"Go Pidgey!"

Both trainers released their respective Pokemon, the youngster (as Tyler Dubbed him) looking dumbfounded at Tyler's Beldum.

"What is that thing?"

"It's your defeat! Use Take Down!"

Tank shot forward, building up speed before slamming into the pidgey, sending it flying past its trainer.

"No pidgey! Get up and use Sand Attack!" The little boy yells, and his pidgey flies in front of Tank, albeit slowly, and throws up dirt into its eye.

It shakes around, trying to get its bearings, and the youngster uses that to his opportunity.

"Pidgey! Use gust!"

"Pidg, pidg, PIDGEY!" The pidgey screeches as it picks up wind with its wings, and sends it at Tank.

It finally gets out of the dustcloud, just in time to see the gust heading toward it.

"stay still."

Tyler commands, as the gust hits his Pokemon, not even phasing it.

"How did it not even get a scratch!?" The youngster yells out as Tyler cracks a smile and points at the pidgey.

"Because it's made of steel. Tank, finish it with a takedown."

He commands and it shoots forward again, picking up even more speed, and Rams into the pidgey for the second, and last time. The pidgey flies back into the youngsters arms, and the little boy is quick to tap its head with the pokeball and return it.

With a last withering glare, he runs back where he came, and Tyler shakes his head.

"They never learn."


	6. Chapter 5

"Well Abra, a few more ingredients, and I think we will be good!"

Brenden grins at his statement and collects more berries, handing them to Abra, who had a large pile of food collecting in his arms.

"I really hope Tyler is done with the campsite when we get back, I want to relax after making dinner, not work more."

"Ab- Abra!" Abra mewls out in agreement, floating right above Brenden as he looks around for more food ingredients.

"Oh, that should be a good replacement for the Oran berries we can't find!" Brenden says as he spots a small cluster of purplish berries. As he turns to get Abra's attention, the bushes shake slightly and he turns back to the berries, except they're not there.

"But.. They were just.." Brenden looks around in confusion, and then suspicion as the bushes a few yards away shift slightly as a shadowy figure flits into them, dodging from its previous hiding place of the tree canopy.

"Abra. You know where we came from right?"

"Ra, Abraaa" it growls in confirmation, it's squinted eyes pursing even more as it scans the environment.

"Then go, and fast."

"Ab..?"

"I'll be fine, whatever it is it seems to be nonthreatening so far."

He turns slightly, picking up on a pair of bright yellow snakelike eyes in the canopy above them. They narrow as he finds them and slowly fade into the canopy.

He turns, finding more and more yellow eyes, surrounding them in a circle.

"Abra, I want you to go when I say. As quick as you can, get Tyler, bring him here."

"AB-ABRAAA!"

"Don't argue, just go... NOW!"

Abra flies forward, passing by a pair of the eyes that do nothing as he dashes past them, besides casually staring at him, then disappear.

The other eyes, too many to count, seem to only spare a glance as the psi Pokemon disappears, then focus back on Brenden, narrowing slightly. An audible loud hiss starts, and the eyes get closer, appearing as Ekans, two dozen or more, converging on him.

"Damn, I hope Abra can get Tyler soon.. Or my adventure will be over before it started." He says quietly, turning in a circle, taking in the many vicious looking snake Pokemon that surrounded him.

He crouched low, and dodged a flying Ekans that had leaped from the ground, intent on sinking its fangs into his neck. He dodged another, but they started leaping in duos, and he soon had two wrapped around his waist and arm, pinning the arm to his side. They slowly increased their grasp, constricting him ever so slightly.

"How ya going to get out of this one Brenden?" He asked himself as even more of the snake Pokemon prepped themselves to leap.

"Guess I'll never know." He says in finality as the Ekans leap, and he closes his eyes.

And nothing happened. He opens his eyes slightly to see the Ekans that had jumped, curled on the ground in pain, slashes across their backs. Even the ones on his body had fallen off, the same slash marks across their body. The other Ekans around him started to edge backwards, looking around in confusion and fear, hissing over and over.

Brenden looked around in confusion, stopping at a pair of light red eyes appearing behind the Ekans, an even louder, more guttural hiss sounding over the Ekans, quieting them instantly. A hulking snake appeared from the shadows, an intimidating Arbok that seemed almost too big to be able to sustain itself.

"Arrrrrbok.." It hisses out as it approaches Brenden, slithering around him in a tight circle. Out of notice the Ekans edge away from the obvious alpha Pokemon, and fail to notice the shadowy figure flit in between them silently, jumping into the canopy of trees above Brenden and the Arbok.

"I don't know what you want, but I doubt I have it." Brenden says calmly as the Cobra Pokemon slither around him, making a parted hissing noise, almost like it was laughing.

"Ar-arrrrbo- arrbok" it hisses, training its eyes on Brenden's, and wrapping its hard coiled body around his legs and stomach, opening its mouth wide.

"I think I've come to hate snakes now." Brenden says quietly as the mouth descends slowly over his head.

Suddenly, as its jaw moves over Brenden's eyes, it stops and recoils, looking around quickly, finally training its eyes above them, where it hisses at an unknown instigation.

A screech responds and a shadowy figure flies at speeds incomparable to the human eye at the Arbok, knocking it off Brenden and causing a dust wall to hide the Arbok and the shadow along with what sounded like a gruesome battle.

The sounds of the Arbok screeching in pain and loud cat calls and inhuman screaming coming from behind the dust cover.

"Brenden! I came as quick as I could!" A voice yells out and Brenden turns his head to see Tyler bounding towards him, Abra and Beldum hot on his heels. He stops at the sight of the battle and winces at the loud screeches and roars of the competitors.

"Come on, we need to get out of here now!" Brenden yells and grabs Tyler by his front, pulling him along back the way he came.

"What is going on, what was fighting back there?" He asks loudly as he starts to run alongside Brenden, looking back every now and then to see the still visible battle.

"An Arbok.. And something else. I didn't get a good look at it, but it was fast and saved me from being devoured by that giant snake and its buddies!" He yells to Tyler, as they breach the forest, the sounds of battle finally fading.

They look at each other in exhaustion and Brenden glances at Abra, who looks about ready to pass out.

"Abra come here buddy, return." He says quietly and clicks his pokeball, returning his Pokemon with a relieved sigh.

"Your lucky he came when he did or I never would have found you, he came flying out of the forest, scared the dickens out of me and Tank, dropped all of the food he had, and tried to drag me into the forest by the hair." Tyler says, rubbing his hair with a sheepish grin and chuckling lightly.

Brenden sighs in tiredness, and spares a look back at the forest, where one last intensely loud screech of triumph sounds, and sounds nothing like the Arbok.

"Whatever you are.. Thank you." Brenden says quietly, taking in the silence that followed that screech. He turned, taking in the obvious signs of destruction a bit away from the camp.

"OH WHAT HAPPENED!?" He yells in exasperation as Tyler laughs sheepishly and scratches the back of his head.

"Well ya see.."

As Tyler starts his story of the battle with him and the trainer, Tank casually floats to his trainers bag, looking in interest at the pokeballs there. It's one eye shoots up as it senses a strong presence near him.

He peers along the edge of woods, his unblinking eye almost missing the lithe shadowy figure that stood in the shadow of a large tree. It peered out at the campsite, nodded at the observant Beldum, it's red eye spinning in interest.

It jumped at inhuman speeds and disappeared back into the forest, but spared one last look at the short blonde, its eyes softening as it turned and disappeared back into the forest.

 **And there it is! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I SURE ENJOYED WRITING IT! In all honesty this by far is my most favorite chapter yet,**


	7. Chapter 6

"YES! FINALLY!" Tyler shouts as he spots the rooftops of the small town of Viridian. He bolts forward, attempting to run there, and is promptly pulled backwards by his hair.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He yells out as Abra pulls him backwards toward Brenden, who snickers at Abra's actions.

"You know when I said stop him, I meant use teleport." He says while grinning at the irritated Tyler, who is rubbing his head tenderly.

"You have been doing that more and more since the forest incident, you oversized flying cat." Tyler grumbles out and Abra starts to float around his head, making random dives at his hair while growling at him.

"Tank, save me!" He yells and releases his Beldum. It looks up at the annoyed psi Pokemon, and promptly uses headbutt.

On Tyler.

Brenden cracks up as Tyler flies past him and Abra falls out of the air in surprise.

"I SAID SAVE ME! NOT USE AN ATTACK ON ME!" Tyler yells and glares at his Beldum, which floats over to him, tilting its eye slightly as if to ask: "I thought that was what you wanted?"

Abra floats over and purrs slightly, nudging Tank. It stares at the Abra for a second, looks between Tyler and Abra, and then promptly uses headbutt on Abra.

The psi Pokemon flies into Brenden, and he laughs harder as he catches his Abra. Said Pokemon flew into the air in anger and started growling in anger at Tank, who simply tilted its eye again.

"You were a little late with that buddy.." Tyler snickers out, and recalls his Pokemon before the enraged Abra attacked it.

"So why exactly did you have Abra drag me back?" Tyler asks as Brenden recalls Abra, and starts walking to Viridian.

"We need to enter as civil people, not insane nutcases. To put it more your style, not running, walking only." He says, smirking over his shoulder at Tyler.

The boy in question stares at him in disbelief and shakes his head, running to catch up with him.

"So where to first?" He asks as he catches up, slowing to a walk.

"How about we head to the Pokemon center, and then to the Mart for fresh clothes. Then after that we can head down the route to the indigo plateau a bit, making sure we are in running distance to Viridian, to train our Pokemon, and maybe catch a few more." Brenden says, surveying the small town. Tyler nods and starts to walk along the path to the Pokemon center, Brenden quickly following.

They reach the center in a few minutes, and Tyler goes to open the door, only for it to open first. A young trainer runs out, about the same age as them, cradling his pokeball. He is wearing similar black clothing, and has dark brown hair, along with a pair of brown eyes. Tyler moves to the left and grabs onto the boy's shoulder, halting the kids progress.

"Hey man what's wrong?" He asks quickly and the boy looks up in despair.

"Their are a couple of dudes in the route to the west who are attacking trainers and stealing their items!" He yells out while holding up his pokeball. "They knocked out my Shellder and then took my potions and pokeballs!" He cries out, tears forming.

As he stands to full height, he is about the same height as Brenden, and has a pokeball logo on the front of his shirt.

"Hmm, Tyler after we are done with healing and the mart, we should deal with them." He says, a hand on his chin. Tyler looks at him and shrugs, turning back to the kid.

"When we are done with our business here, guide us to these guys on the route, and we will deal with them." He says nonchalantly, turning back to the doors. He walks in, and Brenden follows almost immediately.

The boy looks at them in confusion and tugs on Brenden's shoulder, getting his attention.

"Hmm? Yes what is it?" He asks as he looks back over his shoulder at the boy.

"Why did you so easily want to go after them?" He asks lightly and Brenden's brow furrows in concentration.

"I don't really know.. A sense of doing what's right I suppose." He says and shrugs the kid off, walking through the doors.

* * *

"Now onto the mart." Tyler says as he walks out of the poke center, Brenden on his heels. "I want to get out of these rags."

Brenden sighs as he looks down at himself, taking in the many tears and rips in their clothing.

"We look like crap." He says simply and Tyler nods, looking down at himself in turn.

"Come on, let's get some new styles." Tyler says as they reach the door. They both enter the mart, intent on looking like presentable people when they left.

* * *

"Now this is a good look for me!" Tyler says as he comes out, a confident smirk on his face.

He is now dressed in a black hoodie, blue jeans, a pair of white sneaker, and black fingerless gloves. Under that the hoodie, he wears a simple white tea, with a pokeball insignia on the front and back.

"I have to agree, but I think my attire is far better." Brenden says as he leaves the mart behind Tyler.

He is wearing a dark red t shirt, a pair of blue jeans, similar red fingerless gloves, a blue and black skull cap, and a pair of black sneakers.

"Now that we have some good clothes, let's deal with those guys on the route to indigo plateau." Brenden says and starts walking to the western route.

"I wonder where that kid is, I thought he was going to guide us?" Tyler asks looking around in irritation.

"Who knows, maybe catching more Pokemon." Brenden answers, waving the question off.

* * *

( _On route 23)_

Near the end of the route west of Viridian, three figures stood in the shadows of the forest, crouched low to avoid being seen.

"Alright, so you got a few comin by?"

"Yeah, they were easy, and look like complete weaklings."

"I can't wait, I bet their Pokemon will sell for some good profit!"

The conversation continued this way, the three mysterious figures eventually settling in to wait for their victims to appear.


	8. Chapter 7

"Return Tank."

Tyler returned his metal ball Pokemon with a sigh as its opponent: a mankey, fell over fainted.

"I thought there were some relatively strong Pokemon here?" He asked as he turned, taking in the forest of route 23, his question directed at his best friend, Brenden, who shrugged as his Abra battled its own mankey.

"Abra, finish it with Fire Punch." He said quietly and Abra dodged to the side as the mankey's fury swipes came at it, and slammed it into the ground with a fire punch.

"I don't know, I know there should be Nidoran around here, but I haven't seen any lately." He says as he returns his Abra, stretching his arms slightly.

"By the way, Brenden have you thought of a name for your Abra yet?" Tyler asks suddenly as he rolls Tank's pokeball around his hand. Brenden slowly nods as he cups his chin, holding his Abra's pokeball up to his eyes.

"I think so, you know how he had a fire attack for his birth move?" He asked, releasing his Abra. "Well I think he should be named Blaine, partially for the gym leader, and the fact that David Blaine is a sorta Psychic from where we come from." He finishes, looking at Tyler for his reaction. Tyler shrugs and nods, smiling.

"I'm just glad you have a name for your friend." He says cheerfully and sits down, clipping Tank's pokeball on his pants belt.

Brenden turns to his Abra, and pets it on the head, smiling at it. "What do ya say Abra? Want to be called Blaine?" He asks quietly, and smiles as Abra gives a purr of satisfaction.

"Well then Blaine, I'm sure your going to grow to fit that name." He says with a smile and returns the newly named Blaine to his pokeball.

"Come on Brenden! I think I saw a purple frill! It could be a Nidoran!" Tyler yells from a couple yards ahead, breaking into a run, out of Brenden's sight. He shakes his head slightly at Tyler's antics, and jogs to catch up to him.

He finally catches up to the taller boy, and notices the fairly angry, and dangerous looking male Nidoran facing off against his Beldum.

"Tank, use headbutt!" He yells, and Tank shoots forward, barely missing its target as the Nidoran dodges to the left it the last second, and turns around, kicking its back legs out twice.

Brenden narrowed his eyes as it did that, both kicks colliding with Tank, knocking it a good yard or two away.

"Tyler, this Nidoran already knows double kick, it might be out of our league." He says as Tank shakes slightly and floats back in front of Tyler.

Tyler shakes his head with a confident smirk and points back at the glaring Nidoran. "We aren't passing this up, Tank, use Take Down, wait for it to dodge before you attack!" He yells and Tank charged forward. The Nidoran dodged again, and Tank made a sharp turn, picking up speed at the last second. It slammed hard into the Nidoran and threw it into a tree a few yards away with a loud _CRACK._

Tyler stared expectantly at the Nidoran, and smirked as it slowly rose up from the impact, looking more cautious and determined after that hit.

It charged at Tank, it's horn turning purple, making a progressively loud screech as it did. Tyler's eyes narrowed and he smirked.

"Tank dodge the attack and use another take down."

His Pokemon complied, and rose a few feet in the air as the Nidoran ran under him, and then slammed full speed into its back with a take down. The small horned Pokemon didn't give up however, as it slowly rose with Tank on its back, and kicked out again, hitting Tank once with the super effective move, effectively knocking it away.

Brenden smiled at the excited expression Tyler wore and sat down in the grass behind him, observing the heated battle.

"Just a little more Tank, get close and use headbutt!" Tyler yelled and his Beldum charged at the Nidoran, which jumped over it. Beldum then turned and slammed the side of its balled eye into the Nidoran, knocking it out of the air.

With a whoop of victory, Tyler threw a pokeball at the struggling Nidoran, which gave Tyler one more determined expression before disappearing in a flash of light, into the pokeball.

It wiggled once, twice, three times, and then dinged.

* * *

"NO! BAD NIDORAN!" Tyler yelled out, his face breaking out in a sweat while hanging from a tree by his arms. He picked his legs up, just in time for his newly acquired Nidoran to jump at him, it's horn shining a bright purple.

Brenden would be laughing, if he wasn't sitting up on the same branch that Tyler was hanging from. Instead, he glared down at both Tyler, and his newly acquired Nidoran.

"You just had to pick the pissed off one didn't you?" He said angrily, as Tyler shot his legs up again, dodging another attack from the Nidoran. "The angrier, the stronger it is! It is just a little feisty!" He yells in retaliation, smirking down at the very angry Nidoran.

"Ya hear that? I WILL WIN THIS!" He yells at the Nidoran, which smirks and sits back on its haunches, sticking its tongue out at him.

His eye twitches before he lets go of the branch, landing about a yard away from the Nidoran. He crouched low, and pulled his backpack around to his front, pulling a few berries from deep inside.

He held a few light pink ones out to the male Nidoran, smiling slightly. It narrowed its eyes and came slightly closer, albeit cautiously.

It sniffed the berries, Pecha of course, to satisfy a poison type, and looked up at Tyler with even more caution. It took a berry tentatively, and took a small bite of it, chewing slowly.

Its eyes lit up, and with no hesitation, took another berry. It chewed this one quicker, and then stared at the others in Tyler's hand. It narrowed its eyes, and with a bit of an animalistic smirk, charged at Tyler.

He yelped and started to back up, hand still outstretched, afraid of the poison pin Pokemon's horn. He closed his eyes, waiting for its horn, and opened them slightly when he felt a weight on his stomach.

The Nidoran had plonked down on his stomach, staring him in the eyes while chewing on another Pecha Berry.

"Nido- Ni." It cooed out and nuzzled its nose against Tyler's chin. He stared at the poison type in surprise, that quickly changed to pure glee as he started to pet the Nidoran, making sure to avoid the horn.

He got up, putting the Nidoran on the ground, and started to let it eat out of his hand, laughing as it dug into all the berries in his hand.

As Brenden jumped from the branch, and landed beside him, he smiled at Tyler and his new Pokemon as they started to play a game of tag.

As he turned to grab Blaine's pokeball, a shadow moved at the side of his vision, catching his attention. He turned slightly to get a better look and saw a flash of bright green in the shadows of the forest, moving in the direction of the end of route 23.

He narrowed his eyes, and turned back to Tyler, who was now laying on his front with his new Nidoran sitting on his back in triumph.

"So Tyler, got a name for it yet?" Brenden asks suddenly and walks over to the two.

Tyler looks back at his Nidoran, which tilts its head slightly. He looks back to Brenden after a second with a smirk.

"He has to have a tough name, so I think I'll call him Bruno." He says while chuckling. The newly named Nidoran nods in acceptance and jumps up and down on Tyler's back, making his owner's eyes widen with each landing.

"Well good, maybe we can finally find those guys now." Brenden says with a sigh, looking towards the end of the route. His thoughts drift to the green blur he saw earlier, but shakes his head.

"Yeah, now that I have Bruno, nothing will stop us!" Tyler yells out and starts the trek towards the end, Bruno perched on his shoulder. Brenden quickly follows, laughing as Bruno nips at Tyler's ear.

* * *

 _(Near the end of route 23)_

Near the opening to the indigo plateau, two of the three mysterious individuals from before, now were running back towards Viridian full pace and covered in cuts.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!"

"What about Chris?!"

They spare a look behind them as they run, and catch a flash of green. They continue to run towards Viridian, and one cries out as another cut appears on his leg, collapsing from the pain. the other continues to run as the other shrieks in terror, and then goes quiet.

The only sounds left were the sounds of the last person panting from exhaustion, the thick silence permeating every break between his breaths. He turned to look behind him again, and met a pair of bright white eyes, staring straight at him.

Another yell of terror and pain, then the forest became silent, with only the sounds of bird Pokemon sounding in the air.


	9. Chapter 8

"Are you absolutely sure he said this route?"

Brendan's eye started to twitch at Tyler's question, the same one he asked about ten times previously in the past ten minutes. He turned to glare at him as they reached a clearing, stopping as he realized they had reached the end of the route.

The gates of the Indigo Plateau stood in front of them, menacing and shut tight. Brenden walked closer to them, Tyler following behind, and they both stood silent, staring up at the gates.

"If we get here, make a promise to me." Tyler's voice rang out, dragging Brenden out of his gaze. As he looked over, Tyler put up his fist.

"We won't stop being friends, even if it comes down to us." he said with a smile that Brenden returned, before raising his fist and bumping it against Tyler's.

"Deal." As he said that he turned, and glanced towards the forested way they came, his head shooting to the left as a flash of green bolted across the path they had followed, and then deep into the trees. Tyler took notice and looked toward the spot that Brenden was, advancing slightly as a shadow flitted through the trees, just barely in his line of sight.

"Tank. Come on out." Tyler said cautiously, and he clicked the pokeball, his Beldum making an appearance. Brenden said something similar and with a flash, Blaine the Abra was floating beside him.

"Blaine, can you sense anything in there?" he asked and the Abra put his hands to his head, turning his head ever so slightly in the direction. suddenly his arm shot out and pointed at something they couldn't see, moving his arm with the movements of whatever was running around just out of their field of view.

"What should we do Brenden? we have to go back through that way." Tyler stated and Brenden shrugged, before relaxing slightly.

"Nothing of it, we need to go back through there, and so far it has made no threatening moves." he gestured to his Abra. "Blaine will keep track of its movements, and will warn us if it gets too close." he finished, smiling slightly as Tyler nodded. Soon after they set out, the shadow seemingly gone for a awhile.

* * *

It had been going well, they still had found no bandits, but the shadow had kept its distance, ever so often making an appearance, but quickly disappearing again, only being detected by Blaine's psychic abilities. While Brendan's pokemon did that, Tyler's Beldum had started making a perimeter around its master, scanning the forest in case of attack, while Tyler's Nidoran, Bruno, had appeared on his shoulder, nipping his ear before slipping into Tyler's hood, its soft snores indicating that it had fallen asleep, making Tyler smile.

"AAABBBRAAA!" with a growl, Blaine suddenly floated in front of them as a large green figure bolted in front of them with a loud screech before they could blink, and held its hands out to stop them as a massive tree fell across the path.

As the dust cleared both Brenden and Tyler coughed and waved their hands, Bruno and Tank respectively in the front and back of Tyler, protecting him, and Blaine floated above Brenden's head, slowly twirling and growling as he scanned the area, his hand raising again as he started to track the extremely fast presence that was stalking them.

"I don't understand, it leaves us alone completely for hours, and then just randomly tries to drop a tree on us? That makes no sense!" Tyler exclaimed, scanning the darkness of the forest that Blaine was pointing to.

"I don't think it was dropping the tree on us, I think it's trying to tell us something." Brenden stated, scanning the darkness again. Tyler shrugged, and then looked at the tree, taking in the smooth surface, and the surprising height.

"Well in any case, we are going to have to go through the forest now, the path is completely blocked, and we don't have a way to get over this, it's too high, and the bark is too smooth." Tyler explained, feeling the tree, and his shoulders fell as he looked back towards Brenden, who had immediately started walking in the direction that the presence had gone, Blaine quickly following.

"Alright guys, lets go, apparently we are taking the fun route." he sighed out, smiling as Tank let Bruno ride on its back up to Tyler's shoulder. As Bruno settled back into Tyler's hood, Tank floated alongside its master as Tyler jogged to catch up to Brenden.

* * *

"You think it's leading us into a trap?"

Tyler's question hung in the air over them all, and even though it was a whisper, it was loud in the deep silence of the forest.

"Probably, but what can we do, better to get rid of the problem here, than to let it become a bigger problem in the future." he stated, and Tyler shrugged, but nodded all the same.

They continued the next few minutes in silence, scanning the shadows around them, until they reached a close and dark clearing. Small forms littered the clearing, all in a bit of a semi-circle around a large figure in the middle of the clearing, their forms rising and falling with the sound of deep and heavy breathing.

Both Tyler and Brenden froze at the sight, recognizing the smaller forms as Mankey, which they encountered a lot on their trip to the end of the route. The bigger one was one they hadn't seen, but could only deduce was a Primeape.

They made sure to skirt around the edge, freezing every time one of the mankeys fidgeted, or when the Primeape shifted around. This tactic worked perfectly, up until Bruno sneezed in his sleep.

that single noise rang across the clearing like a gunshot, an both Brenden and Tyler froze, before turning to look back into the clearing, angry red eyes staring back at them. As the first mankey moved, Tyler made his move.

"Bruno! Doublekick on the Mankey!" he gestured to Tank, "Tank, use Headbutt to finish any injured ones off, but avoid the Primeape!" he yelled and then jumped back, scanning the battle that has started. Brenden soon followed suit.

"Blaine, aggravate the Primeape with Fire Punch, and then teleport out of the way when it strikes! keep it distracted!" he yelled, and Blaine immediately went into action, flying over to the now snarling primeape, punching the enraged pokemon in the back of the head, making it growl in anger and swing at the Psy pokemon, who simply teleported behind it, and punched it again.

Tyler's eyes narrowed as he saw three mankey sneaking up on Bruno and he pointed at Tank, "Tank, protect Bruno with Take-down!" he yelled and his pokemon charged at the mankey, throwing all three to the ground with one attack. With that Bruno kicked another two, knocking them unconscious. This left a few straggling mankey who growled once and bolted off into the forest, leaving the very enraged Primeape to fend for itself as it was hit again, this time right in the nose. It growled out and struck out at Blaine, getting even more enraged as it missed again.

It was so distracted with Blaine, it didn't realize that Tyler's pokemon were sneaking up, until it was too late.

"Tank, slam into its forehead with a Take-down! Bruno, give him a Doublekick to the stomach!" Tyler yelled as the Primeape turned toward them, immediately regretting its decision as it was struck twice in the span of ten seconds, and then it felt nothing as it fell unconscious to the ground.

"Well that was intense." Tyler blurt out, and Brenden nodded, before sighing in irritation.

"and annoying, I don't know where to go from here." he stated, before spotting a flash of blue on the other side of the clearing. He ran up to it and picked it up, turning to show Tyler the torn light blue sweatshirt.

"I think it left us this, must want us to still follow. he stated and turned and started walking again, ignoring Tyler's last comment. "wonder what it left that person.." and continued on.

* * *

This time it was a much shorter walk till they found what it wanted them to find, and it was anything but what they expected.

Both Tyler and Brenden stared up into the canopy, vines and leaves arranged in the air to hold up large sacks, which they didn't know what held. Their pokemon stared across the ground into the darkness, all in the same direction, where a pair of white eyes casually gazed at them.

"I think.." Brenden started his sentence, staring at the sacks, and then at a pile of rotten fruit on the side. "I think we're in it's nest." he finished quietly and Tyler nodded, staring at a moving sack, and another sack beside that one, which had strange circular bulges.

The eyes gestured toward the strangely bulging sack before disappearing, then reappearing as the vine holding the sack snapped, the sack falling and spilling out its contents. A pile of pokeballs, at least three or four dozen, all poured out, and Tyler backed off, turning to stare at the eyes with caution, while it only calmly gazed at him, sizing him up before the eyes rolled, and turned towards Brenden.

It took a special interest in him, and as Brenden looked in its direction, an item flew from the darkness that enveloped the figure and landed in front of him.

It was a pure white scarf. As Brenden bent to pick it up, he noticed something poking out from under it and he looked up, the eyes gesturing to the unknown object. As he picked it up, he realized it was a picture, one that confused him greatly. It was a picture...

Of him.


	10. Chapter 9

Brenden was confused, mostly weirded out, but also confused, how did that strange pokemon have such a strange picture, of him no less? The picture looked old too, like it had been taken years earlier… but that couldn't be right.

Brenden still saw no sign of Tyler, of course running off as soon as he was done looking at the picture, leaving Tyler behind at the nest, probably was the reason for it. He was just so confused, and now that he was walking through a dreary forest with no real path in mind, he was lonely too.

Blaine had not followed Brenden when he had run off, he had been focused on the strange pokemon that had followed them. And now that Brenden found himself alone in this forest, with no pokemon to accompany him, he started to feel… apprehensive.

That feeling only increased as he found that he could hear pokemon moving around him, through the bushes and across branches. He could see eyes peering at him from all around, some disappearing as he posed no interest, and some staying and regarding him with a strange fear.

As his apprehension increased, the amount of pokemon moving around him did as well, until he felt like he was surrounded by Ekans again, but this time it was different. Instead of anger, he felt they were scared, unsure of his intentions. He paid them no heed, if they weren't going to attack him, he would leave them be.

And then it stopped. The silence increased tenfold, and the presence of pokemon was nonexistent, almost. There was one presence, a large one, flitting through the bushes around him, and the branches above him. It made Brenden pause, trying to follow the presence as it circled him at unbelievable speeds.

He finally got frustrated and called out to the pokemon.

"Whatever you are, come on out! I'm tired of these constant cat and mouse games." He spat out in irritation and the movement stopped, and the pair of eyes that Brenden and Tyler had seen at the nest.

"What do you want?" Brenden asked tiredly and the eyes tilted slightly, before coming closer, the silhouette of the pokemon coming into view.

"Woah" Brenden gasped out, the figure finally coming into view. And man was it intimidating. "It's a Scyther."

"Scyyyyy" the pokemon called out softly, the pokemon agreeing with him. It was the obvious green color, but compared to the ones Brenden had seen in books and games, this Scyther had some far more distinct features.

To start its face was marred by small scars, the most severe being a large horizontal scar across its right eye, making it blind on the one side. Other than that, it wore the white scarf that it had thrown to Brenden, wrapping it around its neck as much as possible.

"Scyyy…" The Pokemon mewled dejectedly, gesturing at the photo in Brenden's hand. Brenden looked at it for a second and then back at the Scyther, a thought crossing his mind.

"This was… This was your old trainer wasn't he?" He asked, and his hand over his mouth as the Scyther nodded. The scyther gestured to his right eye and back at the photo, snarling slightly.

"Did your trainer.. Give you that scar?" Brenden asked in confusion and became more confused when the scyther shook its head vigorously. He looked back at the photo and turned it around in its hand, paling at a dried red stain on the back, just barely visible at the corner.

"Did your trainer... Die?" he asked, and the Scyther nodded, gesturing to it's scar again.

"You got that scar the day he died…" Brenden said quietly, and the scyther nodded, nudging its scarf with the back of its large claw.

"Scyyy." It said and then pointed at Brenden, then back at itself.

Brenden thought about it for a second and then started shaking his head, laughing nervously.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Scyther, but I can't capture you. It wouldn't be right." He said and the scyther's good eye narrowed, and it stepped forward, casually flicking one of its claws and dislodging a pokeball, nudging it toward brenden before gesturing at him, and then back at it.

"Scyyyy!" It growled and Brenden shook his head again, this time more fiercely.

"I said no Scyther, and I meant it, I won't defile a dead person's memory by capturing his pokemon." He stated and then turned around, with the intent to leave, and came face to face with the scyther, who had used its superior speed to appear there.

"SCY!" It screeched and gestured at the pokeball, before flicking its claw, the pokeball falling into Brenden's hand. "Scy-Scyther!" It growled and Brenden responded in kind, trying to push his way past it.

"Scyther!" It roared out and shoved Brenden to the ground with a huff, and rushed him, forcing him to bring his arms up to his face. He peeked out from behind his arms when, after a minute, nothing happened. He looked around in confusion until his eyes landed on the shaking pokeball in front of him, his face going from confusion to exasperation.

"Oh man, you are stubborn." Brenden stated as the pokeball dinged with confirmation that the pokemon was caught.

"Well crap, I guess all I can do now is keep you Scyther." Brenden said as he sighed and then shook his head.

"I can't call you Scyther, that's just boring." He said and then put a hand to his chin, looking up as he thought about it.

"Roku. I like Roku, that's a good name for a Scyther. I think." He said and shrugged, turning back the way he came, storing the photo in his pocket.

"Time to go find Tyler."

He said quietly, and went on his way.


End file.
